darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Gorak
Goraks are encountered during and after the A Fairy Tale Part II quest, where they are found in a separate dimension from Gielinor's, the Gorak Plane (fairy ring code ). Unlike many other quest monsters, players may fight these again. Goraks can also be found in the God Wars Dungeon. They bleed through another dimension and choose the god which shows them battle, who happens to be Zamorak. Goraks can be tough monsters to fight (see Strengths and weaknesses below) but can also be rewarding for players who can go toe-to-claw with them. They drop Gorak claws fairly often, which are ingredients for Magic essence potions. This makes them popular for players who want to make the potions. Goraks are also popular for those players seeking half key drops, as these seem to be more frequent from Goraks than from most other monsters. Goraks can be assigned as Slayer tasks in numbers of 40-80, by Duradel or Lapalok. Goraks will not be assigned as a task unless the player has access to Fairy rings from Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen. Since most of the Goraks' drops come from the rare drop table, wearing the ring of wealth while fighting them may be effective. It is notable that Goraks are one of the few monsters in-game unable to drop Summoning charms. Strengths and weaknesses Goraks use kicking attacks that ignore prayer and hit hard, so they are a fairly tough fight. Every damaging hit also drains at least one stat point from a random skill. They also attack at a rapid pace, approximately equal to a dagger's speed. Lower-levelled players should be extremely cautious, however players reaching maximum combat stats should have little trouble killing large quantities. Goraks in the Fairy Ring network can be fought using all combat styles without the user having to receive damage. As Goraks are unaggressive, the Fairy Ring can easily be used to safe spot a Gorak and attacked from directly opposite without being attacked by any others. Magic is recommended as they are weak to water spells, however, a Dragon halberd can also hit well. In addition, Goraks also can be easily killed by simply hiding around the corner, trapping the Gorak around the corner making it unable to hit you, keeping you safe from its melee attacks. Locations *Gorak plane - Code in fairy rings network. Note: Protection Prayers and Deflect Curses do not work here; however, all other Prayers and curses do. *God Wars Dungeon Drop 100% Armour Weapons Herbs Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *The examine text "Gorak by name, Gorak by nature." refers to architect . People used to say "Gaudí by name, gaudy by nature." * After the Evolution of Combat update and the removal of poison weapons, it was still possible to receive poison weapons from the Goraks in the Gorak Plane. But, you could only bank them. Equipping them would remove the poison. This has since been fixed quietly, since it was not widely known. nl:Gorak fi:Gorak Category:Quest monsters Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options Category:God Wars Dungeon